


Just A Dream

by SandraOhhhStan



Series: I’m Staying [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, post s2e8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraOhhhStan/pseuds/SandraOhhhStan
Summary: It’s soft hours binches!!!!! Mixed both prompts “Eve comforting Villanelle after a bad dream” and “Eve keeps eating V out until she has multiple orgasms” ENJOY!!!!





	Just A Dream

_“You love me...”_

 

_“No...”_

 

_“I love you...”_

 

_“No”_

 

_“I do...”_

 

_“You don’t know understand what that is.”_

 

_“I do....you’re mine.”_

 

_“...No...”_

 

_“You are! You’re MINE!....EVE!”_

 

_Villanelle stared at Eve in anguish until her face went completely void of expression._

 

_“I thought you were special...”_

 

_“......sorry to disappoint.”_

 

_Villanelle raises the small gun that suddenly feels 100 pounds in her hand. She watched as Eve turns and starts walking off. Her finger flexes on the gun and her face flinched as pulled the heavy trigger._

 

_BANG!_

“EVE!” Villanelle sat up with a start causing Eve to jump up awake with her.

 

“What’s wrong?! What happened?” Eve’s eyes are wide as they look around the dark room for danger.

 

Villanelle sat still as she stared, unblinkingly, at Eve.

 

Eve took in Villanelle’s heavy breathing, sweating face and her teary, slightly glazed over eyes and immediately knew what happened.

 

“It was the dream again?” Eve asked softly, grabbing Villanelle’s shaking hands. 

 

Villanelle shook her head, in a daze. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, come here.” Eve gently pulled Villanelle into her arms, cuddling her into the crook of her neck.

 

“I..I shot you.” Villanelle sobbed. 

 

“Everything’s okay, I’m right here. I’m okay.” Eve said in a soothing voice.

 

“I left...left y..you.” She hiccuped, gripping onto Eve’s tank top. 

 

Eve sighed sadly and softly lifted Villanelle’s chin. “You’re here...with me. We’re here together. Okay?”

 

Villanelle’s eyes casted downward in uncertainty as she sniffed.

 

“Hey, you’re not leaving me are you?” Eve questioned and  Villanelle’s head to snapped back up causing Eve to smile softly.

 

“No...no I’m not going anywhere. I promise!” Villanelle rushed out in panic.

 

“Okay...and neither am I.” Eve playfully bopping Villanelle’s nose making her face scrunch up cutely. “We’re stuck with each other.”

 

Eve took Villanelle’s hand and placed in under shirt on her scar, doing the same with her own hand to Villanelle. “We’re connected remember? There’s no way you’re getting rid of me after this.” 

 

Eve softly ran her thumb across Villanelle’s scar feeling Villanelle mimicking her action.

 

“It was just a dream...just a bad dream and we’re here... in reality..together.” Eve reassured. 

 

Villanelle took a deep breath and nodded her head. 

 

“I’m sorry for all this.” Villanelle rolled her eyes and wiped her face, getting rid of the tears on her cheeks. “I feel like such a baby.”

 

“Well you’re my baby..does that count.” Eve smiled cheekily.

 

“That was so cheesy.” Villanelle scoffed.

 

“Shut up, you love it.” Eve’s eyes were full of love and admiration. “Can you get back to sleep okay?” 

 

“Can you help me?” Villanelle softly asks, biting her lip.

 

Eve brought her head down and planted a sweet kiss on Villanelle’s lips. “Of course, sweet baby.”

 

“I love you.” Villanelle confessed, snaking her hand around Eve’s neck and pulled her back down for another kiss.

 

“Mmm, I love you too.” Villanelle shivered as the kiss got deeper and Eve’s grip on her waist got tighter. 

 

Villanelle moaned out as Eve trailed kisses down to her neck and starting sucking. She knew there would be several marks on her, feeling Eve biting all over her neck. 

 

She knew that Eve knew that they were going to a get together the next day and she moaned deeper realizing Eve was marking her for everyone to see. 

 

“Eve...please.” She scratched lightly up and down Eve’s stomach. 

 

“What do you need, baby?” Eve whispered against her blemished skin, moving her finger along the top of Villanelle’s underwear. 

 

“Touch me...baby...please, touch me.” Villanelle whined and then groaned in frustration when Eve teasingly snapped the band to her underwear.

 

“Eve! Stop teasing! Fucking touch m—“ Villanelle is cut off when Eve shoves her hand inside and thumbs her clit.

 

“What was that?” Eve slipped a finger inside her. 

 

“Please... more” Villanelle breathes out, grinding down onto Eve’s hand. 

 

“I can’t hear you.. what was that?” She starts slowly fingering Villanelle.

 

“More...please. Eve, I need more.” Eve smiled, inserting another finger inside and picking up her speed.

 

“Yes! Oh fuck! Eve!” Villanelle wrapped her leg around Eve’s waist, moaning as the fingers inside her sunk deeper.

 

“Fuck, baby. That’s it, take me deeper.” Eve growled watching as Villanelle’s eyes rolled back.

 

Eve bit her lip, focusing her attention on Villanelle riding her fingers with fervor. The hand that wasn’t  occupied, tugged off Villanelle’s night shirt and palmed her breast.

 

She leaned in and wrapped her lips around Villanelle’s pebbled nipple, lightly biting down.

 

“Oh god, yes! Don’t stop.” Villanelle buried her fingers in Eve’s hair, keeping her place.

 

“God, I love your tits.” Eve whispers as she presses kiss on them before going back to sucking. 

 

Villanelle whines as she feels herself tightening at Eve’s words.

 

“You close sweetheart?” Eve asked, already knowing the answer. At Villanelle’s head nod, her thumb speeds up its pace on the moaning girls clit and her fingers thrust harder. 

 

“Let go, love. That’s it, baby. Let go for me.” Eve coaxed. 

 

“Fuuuck! I’m cumming! Eve! Oh god!” Villanelle shivered as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

 

Eve removed her fingers when Villanelle came down from her orgasm. They remained eye contact as Eve stuck her fingers into her mouth, immediately moaning at the taste of Villanelle. 

 

“You taste so fucking good.” Eve groaned, shoving Villanelle on her back and kissing down her body. 

 

Villanelle’s lower parts pulsed as Eve licked all over her wet thighs.

 

Eve gripped both of Villanelle’s legs and wrapped them over her shoulders before latching onto Villanelle clit. 

 

“Oh my god! Eve!” Villanelle screamed. Eve moaned around her clit and pressed down on her stomach to push her into the bed when her back arched. 

 

Villanelle didn’t know whether to pull Eve towards her or push her away. She just knew she was most likely ripping Eve’s hair out with how hard she was gripping it. 

 

She hissed feeling Eve lightly nip at her clit and started to hump Eve’s face. 

 

“Fuck, Eve! Your mouth feels so good.” Villanelle moans brokenly.

 

Eve moves her mouth to Villanelle’s opening and shoves her tongue inside, rubbing slow circles around her slick clit.

 

Villanelle’s body trembled, feeling herself nearing the edge again. The heals of her feet dug into Eve’s back as she squeezed her own breast. 

 

“Eve...fuck, I’m gonna cum again. Fuuuuck, I’m cumming again.” She whimpered, her eyes closing as her body spasms. Her pussy tightening around Eve’s tongue. 

 

Eve eagerly licked up and swallowed all Villanelle had to offer. God, she couldn’t get enough. 

 

Villanelle watched as Eve’s eyes darkened and gulped as the grip on her thigh got tighter.

 

“FUCK!” She was taken by surprise when Eve slipped her fingers back inside of her, starting at a fast speed.

 

“Oh god! Oh god! Too soon! Eve! Please!” She was already tightening around Eve’s fingers. 

 

“Cmon Villanelle, baby. Give it to me.” Eve says, her tongue flicking on her clit in time with her thrust. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my...SHIT!” Villanelle twitched, her legs trying to close around Eve’s head. She came...again. 

 

Eve sat up and pinned one of Villanelle’s legs down, straddling it and gripped the other one at the ankle. She smirked looking down at a spent Villanelle. 

 

She made sure she had a good hold on Villanelle’s ankle before bending it and slipping her fingers back inside her.

 

“Jesus Christ woman! What the fuck are you trying to do to me?!” Villanelle sobbed out, feeling tears prickling on the sides of her eyes. 

 

“You wanted my help, baby.” Eve teases, grinding herself against the leg she was resting on.

 

“I’m...I think I’m...okay now. I can...get to sleep just...fine.” Villanelle whined. 

 

“Hmmm...I don’t think so.” Eve chuckled, before pushing a third finger in. 

 

“For the love of god.” Villanelle gasped, throwing her hands over her face. 

 

Eve growled, digging her fingers in deeper. “Move your hands.”

 

“Eve! Please... I can’t...” Villanelle’s voice is muffled.

 

Eve clutched Villanelle’s ankle tighter and pressed the woman’s bent leg into her chest, opening her wider. “Move..your..hands.” 

 

“Oh my...oh sh....FUCK!” Villanelle cried, she could feel Eve’s fingers tapping repeatedly against her spot.

 

Her hands came down and grabbed onto the bedsheets beneath her, anchoring herself. 

 

“That’s better, sweetheart. You know I like seeing you.” Eve sped her thrust, watching Villanelle’s back arch and her nearly draw blood from her lip as she bit down on it.

 

Eve’s grinding on Villanelle’s leg got quicker, feeling herself on the verge of cumming herself. 

 

“Eve...Eve....Eve! Fuck! I... I feel...” Villanelle’s voice quivered. 

 

“Let go baby. Let go! I’m almost there with you!” Eve let of of Villanelle’s ankle and shoved her hand into her own underwear, stroking her clit while still fingering Villanelle.

 

“Oh my...oh my fucking god!” Villanelle yelped, her breath catching as everything came crashing down on her for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

 

“Fuuuuck! Yes!” Eve moaned as she came, ruining her underwear and wetting Villanelle’s thigh. 

 

Removing her fingers from their respective bodies, she moved off Villanelle’s leg and pulled off her underwear, falling down on the bed beside a quiet Villanelle. 

 

They both laid there, trying to catch their breath. 

 

Eve turned to look at Villanelle and noticed her body still shaking. She reached out to touch her, only for Villanelle to flitch away. 

 

“No, don’t...I’m too sensitive.” She whispered. Eve’s eyes widened. 

 

That was new.

 

Villanelle’s body shook for another couple of minutes before she slowly settled down. 

 

She wiped at the tears in her eyes and looked over at Eve’s face, noticing the shit eating grin planted on it.

 

“Oh god, you are so pleased with yourself.” Villanelle pouted. 

 

“Always am... is it..okay for me to touch you now?” Eve cautiously asked. 

 

“Yes...please hold me.” They immediately latched onto each other. 

 

They laid in silence for a few minutes. 

 

“When I said help me sleep, I didn’t mean into a coma, babe.” Villanelle whined causing Eve to chuckle. 

 

“I’ll remember that next time.” Eve sighed deeply and pressed a kiss onto Villanelle’s forehead.

 

“Thank you... for making me feel better. I love you so much.” Villanelle buries her face into Eve’s neck, placing a kiss on it.

 

“I love you too...so so much.” Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle. “Get some rest sweetheart.” 

 

Eve laid awake until she heard Villanelle’s breathing even out and waited a little longer to make sure Villanelle’s sleep was peaceful before slowly following her.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was oddly tame for me 🤣🤣🤣🤣 I love it! 
> 
> As always come chat shit, send me prompts and/or yell at me on Tumblr/Twitter (I even made a curiouscat 😩😩😩) All @ SandraOhhhStan 🤟🏾


End file.
